


Twinged

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jinyoung wants Jaebum to do is snap at the members when things go rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinged

**Author's Note:**

> I failed at giving this one a title so forgive me but oh my god I can’t believe I finished this. And, I’m a sucker for bottom!Jaebum soooooo… OTL

Jinyoung is mad, and Jaebum feels it as Jinyoung roughly grinds his clothed erection on Jaebum’s naked, sensitive, and pulsating member. The zipper of Jinyoung’s denim shorts hurts Jaebum’s needy cock, but he makes no effort of moving away from the younger. And not that he has a choice, anyway, as Jinyoung harshly tied his wrists earlier on the headboard of his bed with the nearest thing he could use as rope—the banners some fans handed Jaebum a while ago when he went out to buy soda.

“Jinyoung—“ Jaebum writhes under Jinyoung when he feels him dip his hips lower, grinding rougher. Jaebum would like it anytime because this is Jinyoung and Jaebum is willing to take anything he gives, but the pain his zipper is causing his cock is becoming unbearable.

“I thought we’d worked with your temper already,” Jinyoung interrupts, giving his leader no mercy. He stops grinding his hips however, settling to grasp Jaebum’s pulsing member with his soft, slender fingers instead. Jaebum moans at the sensation, and he has never felt more needy of Jinyoung. The two of them never had a private time like this since If You Do promotions started, and although Jinyoung is being unusually rough and relentless on him tonight, Jaebum just savors the moment, trusting Jinyoung his self fully.

“I know. I’m just tired—“

“Stop giving me that crap whenever you snap at the kids, Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung shouts, his satoori evident and Jaebum knows he got himself on Jinyoung’s bad side today. “We’re all tired! You messed up on your part, and Jackson got annoyed, but did he snap at you? You stepped on Mark-hyung’s foot not just a few times, but did he shout at you? And you almost knocked Bambam off, but did he yell at you?!”

“No,” Jaebum whispers, voice weak of too much lust right now. He’s listening and holding onto Jinyoung’s every word, but the way the younger’s hand holds his cock tightly but unbelievably gentle distracts Jaebum of all coherent thoughts. And Jinyoung seems to have noticed Jaebum’s distraction as he slaps Jaebum’s member away, wiping his hands free of Jaebum’s leaks. Jaebum gasps at the loss of contact, and he almost tears up when Jinyoung faces his back on Jaebum.

“You know how I hate it when you don’t listen to me.”

“And you know how it annoys me when you think I don’t pay attention.”

Jinyoung snaps his head on Jaebum’s direction and Jaebum looks away, scared of looking at Jinyoung’s eyes. Jaebum knows how Jinyoung always warns him not to snap at the kids when things go rough during practice, but Jaebum wasn’t able to stop himself from yelling at Youngjae earlier when the younger accidentally hit Jaebum on the side of his head as he did a step on the choreography.

Jinyoung loves the members like his own kids, and the five boys treat Jinyoung as their mother, someone who cares for them and protects them from a grumpy leader on dance practices before promotion starts.

“I always pay you my attention, even when you don’t even send me a glance,” Jaebum grunts as he tries to untangle the banner, but to no avail. “Remove this. I’m tired,” Jaebum says, ignoring his still hard cock. He needs every physical contact he can get from Jinyoung, but he can’t bring himself to beg for it.

Because begging for Jinyoung’s attention would make Jaebum look ridiculous. Why does he have to beg for Jinyoung’s attention when the others don’t even need to speak to get his eyes on them?

Jinyoung walks towards Jaebum, eyes dark and pupils dilated. Jaebum thinks Jinyoung would dispose of him now and let him go, but Jinyoung straddles him instead. Jinyoung rides Jaebum’s chest and opens his legs, hands on the headboard and Jaebum actually thinks he’s untying the banner, but he feels Jinyoung grind on his face.

Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s erection even on the thick denim, and Jaebum feels more turned on as he hears Jinyoung’s sensual moans. Jinyoung stops himself from moaning whenever he tops Jaebum, but tonight, Jaebum hears him moan and gasp on top of him as he grinds his hips on Jaebum’s face.

If Jinyoung isn’t clothed right now, Jaebum would have enjoyed him fucking him on his mouth. But no, Jinyoung’s cock is covered and protected from Jaebum, and Jaebum has never felt this tortured in their entire relationship.

It’s as if Jinyoung is punishing him for a misdeed he’d done. Jaebum can’t blame Jinyoung on punishing himself though on Youngjae’s place, and it’s not as if Youngjae can punish him anyway. After all, none of his members can go and punish Jaebum as much as Jaebum lets Jinyoung do as he pleases.

When Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s pre-come wet the front of his jeans, the younger moves away from his face. Jinyoung stares at him, taking in Jaebum’s frustrated face. Jinyoung barely touches Jaebum tonight, and he wants to complain and just grab Jinyoung’s hand to pump him, but he can’t.

“You want my attention? Why? Am I not giving you enough?”

“I will never have enough of you.”

Jinyoung blushes, but Jaebum doesn’t point it, afraid that Jinyoung would retaliate and torture him even worse. The last thing Jaebum wants for tonight is to be left alone barely touched by Jinyoung.

“Maybe you should stop being selfish.”

“How can I not be selfish when it’s you I want to have by myself?” Jaebum isn’t really someone who’s vocal on what he feels. He usually keeps his feeling at bay and his emotions under a chic façade. But with Jinyoung… everything Jaebum does is just unbelievable that even Jaebum can’t find it in himself to do with others.

Jinyoung doesn’t give a respond; instead he lowers himself and sucks at Jaebum’s sharp jaw. Jinyoung has always loved Jaebum’s jaw, and no matter how their stylist-noona complains that she always has to spend time covering the exposed marks on it, Jaebum can’t find it in him to stop the younger leaving his marks on him. Jaebum loves the thought of Jinyoung wanting to brand him his.

Jinyoung sucks marks and licks at them, easing the pain. Jaebum closes his eyes and he feels Jinyoung move lower, until he feels him lick his chest, his sides, his torso, his happy trail. As Jinyoung’s mouth moves deliciously lower, Jaebum finds himself arching his back, responding at every suck and lick. Jaebum gasps and almost jumps when he feels Jinyoung’s breath on his member, and he doesn’t stop the pleading whine that leaves his mouth when he feels Jinyoung’s mouth move away.

“Jinyoung!”

“I’m giving you my tonight; don’t rush.”

Jinyoung stands away from Jaebum, and when he’s out of bed, he peels himself of his shirt and shorts. Jaebum drools as Jinyoung stands at the foot of his bed in all his glory, and Jaebum sighs at all the want he feels towards the younger.

Jinyoung brings himself back on top of Jaebum, and Jaebum moans at the contact. Feeling Jinyoung’s flesh is way, way more satisfying than feeling his rough and hard denim shorts.

Jinyoung settles himself on top of Jaebum, his cock resting disturbingly on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum wants to move his head and eat Jinyoung whole, and he tries, but Jinyoung just laughs as he fails and lets out a frustrated heave.

“You tease.”

“I told you not to rush,” Jinyoung whispers, before he caresses Jaebum’s arms with his index finger. He starts from Jaebum’s tied wrists, goes on the underside of Jaebum’s arms, and when Jinyoung reaches Jaebum’s flexed biceps, Jaebum shouts a loud “Jinyoung-ah!” Jinyoung ignores him though, proceeding to doing the task on his leader’s other arm.

If Jaebum feels tortured and jumpy when Jinyoung ran his index finger on Jaebum’s arms, now he feels electrocuted as he feels jolts of electricity run down his spine as Jinyoung runs his finger on Jaebum’s collarbones, then trailing down on his side. As the younger’s finger goes lower until it’s on Jaebum’s thighs, Jaebum continuously squirms under Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum whimpers, his cock hurting from being too hard but left untouched. Once again, Jinyoung ignores Jaebum’s calls, and he goes on caressing Jaebum. The elder, however, pulls his hair so hard when Jinyoung stops moving his fingers when he’s on the underside of Jaebum’s thighs.

Jaebum pants roughly under Jinyoung, now begging for release. Jinyoung denies him from coming ever since he started grinding Jaebum when he pinned him earlier hardly on the door, and Jaebum feels like crying. His insides are hurting, and if he could only come without being touched, he would.

Jaebum is cursing himself for being too impulsive and getting punished when he feels Jinyoung enter him without prep and even a subtle warning, and his throat feels more hoarse now as he shouts an ear-shattering “Jinyoung!” than he feels whenever he sings a high note during promotions. The torture depressed and frustrated the hell out of Jaebum, but it is noting in comparison with the sudden intrusion.

Being bottomed less often by Jinyoung made Jaebum forget how Jinyoung’s cock is large enough to hurt Jaebum’s hole. Jinyoung’s cock hurt too much that Jaebum feels he couldn’t walk even if Jinyoung won’t pound on him too hard.

But Jinyoung is relentless, and Jaebum feels the younger pound on him hard. He pulls his cock out of Jaebum fully, and when Jaebum sighs from the loss, he feels Jinyoung enter him until ball-deep, hitting his prostate with practiced ease. Jaebum moans, and Jinyoung seems to love the sound as he continues what he started.

Not long after Jinyoung started thrusting inside Jaebum, he feels Jinyoung vibrate before he feels the heat pool inside him. Jinyoung comes with a loud “Jaebum-ah!” and he stops moving for a second and Jaebum would let him rest under any circumstance, but he needs to come.

“Jinyoung-ah… touch me,” Jaebum begs, tears pooling in his eyes. Even when Jinyoung tops Jaebum before, he’d never tortured him like tonight. The worst torture Jaebum felt from Jinyoung wasn’t on bed; it was during that one time when Jaebum snapped at Bambam and the younger cried, and Jinyoung didn’t talk to Jaebum for a week though they were constantly sitting beside each other then.

“Do you think you deserve my touch?” Jinyoung asks as he pulls out of Jaebum. By now, Jaebum’s tears are falling down. Jinyoung doesn’t look startled in any way, and Jaebum almost pities himself and calls for someone to untie him and drag him away from Jinyoung, but then he’s straddling Jaebum and without further warning, he lifts himself and Jaebum feels his cock buried inside Jinyoung.

“Yes, you deserve my touch and more. Even if you feel like you did the worst thing in your life, don’t think you don’t deserve the good things. You may have the worst temper in this world, but you also have a good heart and I am telling you, you deserve all the things this world could offer you,” Jinyoung whispers, wiping Jaebum’s tears softly, before he rides Jaebum’s cock, maneuvering himself to find a proper and less tiring position.

Jaebum doesn’t last long however, and he comes not long after Jinyoung rode him. After his release inside Jinyoung, Jaebum pulls the younger gently on his nape, hugging him as tightly as his weak body would allow his arms to do so.

“I’m sorry… for snapping at Youngjae like that.”

Jinyoung moves to pull out of Jaebum and they both sigh at the loss of contact, but Jinyoung just positions himself closer to Jaebum and clings to him like he knows Jaebum wants. “Youngjae has been your favorite dongsaeng next to me. I can’t believe you snapped at him at his first error of the practice,” Jinyoung says softly, head nuzzled on the junction of Jaebum’s neck and collarbone. The relentless, dominant Jinyoung topping Jaebum earlier is gone, and back is the soft and warm Jinyoung who Jaebum loves to hug.

“Well, I wouldn’t have, if he doesn’t stick to you like a koala hugging a eucalyptus tree,” Jaebum confesses. He can’t find the point of hiding things to Jinyoung when he knows Jinyoung reads him easily like how he reads his every book from his collection.

“Now I need to pay Jackson a hundred dollars for being right.”

“What?” Jaebum asks incredulously.

Jinyoung laughs, and the vibration it brings on Jaebum’s neck satisfyingly feels great. “Well, he said you were shooting Youngjae daggers whenever he clings to me. I told him he’d be a hundred dollar richer if that happens because no way in hell you’d be jealous of Youngjae…”

“I told you; I can’t help being selfish with you.”

“Jaebummie-hyung,” Jinyoung coos as he moves away from Jaebum to untangle Jaebum’s wrists from the headboard. Jinyoung sits behind Jaebum then, spooning the elder and Jaebum feels weird, but good weird, because it’s always him who spoons Jinyoung and he never thought it would feel this good. This warm. Jaebum loves the warmth Jinyoung emanates. “I can’t give you as much attention now as I did when we were in JJ Project. Remember, there were just the two of us then. Now, we have five kids, and I don’t want them to feel less loved.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Jaebum apologizes, caressing Jinyoung’s soft arms with his calloused palms. Jaebum loves how Jinyoung’s softness balances his roughness out. He loves how Jinyoung’s patience balances his short temper. And he loves how Jinyoung can put him at the tip of his fingers even when he should be the most controlling one out of the seven of them.

“But I want you to know that I love you now just as much as I do when we were in JJ Project… or even more. I love you more than ever.”

“You love me forever?” Jaebum asks, leaning closer to Jinyoung.

“No.”

“Yah!”

“I just love you every day,” Jinyoung answers adoringly, and Jaebum tilts his head up and claims a passionate kiss because he deserves it, he deserves Jinyoung, and he deserves all the good things that comes with taking Jinyoung in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I finished (aside from the tweetfics I barely had given much thought lmao) and I’m 50/50 over this because yay, I finished a fic finally but WHAT THE HELL HOW CAN I FINISH A FIC WHEN I’M NOT EVEN HALFWAY MY LAB REPORT. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
